In the computer technology world today, computer software is constantly being created, developed, and released for use by a number of different computing devices. Often, software testing may be utilized to discover bugs in computer software and determine whether the computer software is ready to be released for use. Many different types of testing methods may be used in software testing. For example, one type of testing method is static testing, which may include performing source code reviews, software walkthroughs, software inspections, etc. Another type of testing method is dynamic testing which may include executing programmed code with one or more test cases.